


Adventures in Journalism

by pronnpto



Series: Adventures in Journalism [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OC has crush on Kotetsu, OC/Canon kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/pseuds/pronnpto
Summary: A collection of short pieces about a young journalist and her encounters with Sternbild's heroes.Will add tags and characters as they appear, but expect to see the majority of the cast pop up at some point.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adventures in Journalism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914595
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's definitely been a while since I wrote something! This won't be updated too often, but I really want to write stuff in honor of season two coming!! I also just...want to write some more so yay! Hope you enjoy!

“You must really like Wild Tiger!”  


A woman’s voice caught him off guard. Here he was, buying twenty Wild Tiger cards in an attempt to soothe his own ego. Kotetsu let out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.  


“You could say so. I have some friends who were asking for some of his cards, so I thought I’d help them out.” Lies.  


She smiles, reaching into her purse. “He’s great, isn’t he? Always charging in to save civilians, doing whatever it takes to save the day. Sure, he might be clumsy, and he might destroy property all the time, but aren’t the lives he saved worth more?” There’s a pause and her cheeks burn pink. “Sorry about that. I don’t run into Wild Tiger fans a lot, so I tend to gush when I do.”  


Kotetsu’s eyes widen, and he can’t help but smile. Lately, all he heard was how he was a second rate hero, one that could never keep up with his new partner. Not only was he being compared to his partner, the two of them couldn’t even get along yet. The time spent in the training room was a nightmare for everyone involved. Even Keith could do little to lighten the mood. Despite everything, he would never change jobs.  


This encounter reminded him why.  


“No problem. Even though he’s an old man, he works pretty hard, doesn’t he?” He lets out a hearty laugh and hands her one of the cards. “Here, add this one to your collection.”  


Her smile only grows and she holds the card close to her chest. “Thank you so much! I actually needed to add this one to my collection anyway.”  


“No problem! Enjoy the card.” There’s a beep from his communicator and Kotetsu waves. “I’ve got to get going. Have a nice night!” And with that he turns on his heel, heading back towards the heart of the city. The breeze is cool on his skin, and as he slowly shifts to a sprint he remembers _he never asked for her name._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is scary. Memories are sweet.

“Barnaby Brooks Jr., huh?” Olivia tapped her pen to her chin, eyeing the screen before her. He was very capable, that much was obvious. He was handsome, quick on his feet, and very charismatic. She could feel confidence oozing through the screen as his introduction ceremony went on, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. The media would be keeping a very close eye on him.  


“Seems like we’ve got the next King of Heroes...” She sighs and slides further into her seat. With a face like that he’d end up being not only the most popular man in all of Sternbild, but also the new fan favorite. His dashing rescue earlier in the evening proved just as much.  


Working with the media had its perks: interviewing the heroes, attending special events with the heroes, and so much more. It was why she enjoyed going to work everyday.  


It all gave her a chance to see Wild Tiger in action.  


“His Hundred Power will allow him to…”  


Olivia shot up, eyes widening as she processed what she had just heard. Barnaby had the same ability as Wild Tiger? What were the odds? It wasn’t uncommon for NEXT to have similar powers, they were mutations after all, but she couldn’t remember the last time she heard of two people having the exact same ability.  


“Oh shit,” she mutters under her breath, jumping up and beginning to pace around the room. Her mind wandered, and her thoughts shifted from intense curiosity about the entire situation to dread.  


“They’re going to fire Wild Tiger.”  


Her mind wanders back to her first encounter with him, nearly a decade before.  
School had just finished for the day and Olivia was heading home, her attention focused solely on her phone. A new gacha game had dropped a few days before and she had been grinding to save up for her favorite character. She felt a tug and looked up, seeing a man making his way down the street with her bag in tow.  


“Hey!”  


She chased after him, quickly running out of breath. Resting her hands on her knees, she wiped the sweat from her brow. All of a sudden a blast of air and a blur of blue greeted her and she stumbled backwards. A yelp was heard from down the street and the man who had stolen her bag was pinned to the ground by...a man in a costume?  
He turned around, making his way towards her. She took in the suit in its entirety as he drew closer, and she didn’t know if she should thank him or run away herself. Waving her down, he smiles and offers her bag.  


“This is yours, isn’t it? Here you go.”  


At that moment, Olivia knew something was wrong. Her heart was beating a mile per minute, but she couldn’t be that out of shape, right? Her hands were shaky as she took back her bag, and she offered a weak smile.  


“T-thanks, I appreciate it…” She trails off, finally realizing that this was one of Sternbild’s very own superheroes. _What was his name again?_  


“It’s a hero’s job to help anyone who needs it.”  


The serious tone to his voice was quite the surprise, especially considering the relaxed feeling that radiated from the man. It was comforting, in a way. Despite having a NEXT power, he wasn’t scary or anything. He was just a person who wanted to help.  


There was a beeping noise and he looked down before meeting her eyes once again. He gave a wave as he turned away. “Duty calls! Stay safe on your way home!”  


And with that he was gone.  


Olivia made her way home, her head in the clouds. She kept repeating the situation, wondering why her heart skipped a beat when she thought of the hero. Making her way into her house, she heard the Hero TV jingle and focused her attention there.  


“And Wild Tiger does it again! This rookie hero is nothing to scoff at! Look at the way he goes back and forth between the burning building and safety! He’s nearly evacuated the entire complex by now!”  


“Wild Tiger…” _So that was his name._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert boss music* It's encounter time.

“Excuse me, Wild Tiger? I’m with The Bronze Daily, and I have a few questions I’d like to ask.”  


Kotetsu turns, a smile breaking across his lips before it quickly shifts to a frown as he notices the pad of paper in her hands. He motions towards the crowd a few feet away. “Barnaby’s over there. If you want to interview him, you’re going to have to-”  


“Actually, I’m here to interview you,” Olivia says, and she feels her heart skip a beat. She had interviewed him once before, right when she started the job. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. “I have some questions about your new partnership with Barnaby…” She trails off, noting the slight shift in the man’s posture.  


“Oh.” He grinned sheepishly, only now taking in the woman before him. There’s a few seconds before a lightbulb goes off. It’s her! What a small world. The chances of running into her again were slim, yet here she was. Perhaps it was fate.  


“Go ahead; ask away!”  


Olivia beams, clicking her pen. “Alright, so…” 

Her phone captures the conversation, and she smiles as she looks at the notes that she had taken.  


“I think that’s everything. Thank you so much for your time, Wild Tiger!” There’s that same excitement as the last time he saw her, and he feels a swell of pride. When was the last time someone was so happy to interview him? Then again, when was the last time someone was happy to see him?  


“Tiger!” Barnaby’s voice cuts through his thoughts and he rises, smiling at Olivia.  


“No problem. I’m sure Barnaby’s answers would’ve been more interesting, though.”  


“Not at all!” She says quickly, beaming at him. “I’m sure this will help people see you in another light! They’ll finally, really realize that you’re not Barnaby’s sidekick; you’re his partner! ”  


The declaration nearly brought tears to Kotetsu’s eyes.  


“Thanks, kid,” he says with a laugh. “I’ll see you around.” With that he turns and waves, making his way towards Barnaby, the younger man watching the exchange silently.  


“Ah-wait!” What am I doing? “My name’s Olivia. I look forward to interviewing you again, Wild Tiger!”

“Who was that, old man?”  


Kotetsu smiled.  


“A fan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maan this thing has been super fun to write so far! I have a few more ideas kinda fleshed out, so we'll see how those go down the road!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another run in with the man of the hour. Or rather the man of 5 minutes.

“Come here little guy…” Olivia grumbles. Here she was, high in a tree trying to save a stray cat.  


Her walk to work was pretty normal up until that point: the honking of car horns combined with the rumble The poor thing was quaking, it’s weak cries for help barely noticeable over the hustle and bustle of morning rush hour.  


At first Olivia tried coaxing it down, offering it some of the snacks from within the confines of her purse. When that failed she stood on her toes, wobbling as she vainly tried to grab the cat from the ground.  


Now here she was, precariously balancing on an upper branch of the tree, eyeing the ground below her as she inches towards the cat. It’s eyes focus in, its haunches rising as it hisses, and she tries her best to appear friendly.  


“Let’s get you down,” Olivia says, freezing as she feels the wind shake the branch she was perched on. The cat froze as well, its eyes widening as it dug its claws into the wood. Once again she reaches, only to be met with claws dragging across the back of her hand.  


“Shit.” She quickly draws back, glancing at the red lines slowly blooming on her hand before sighing. “Time for plan B…”  


With that she quickly reaches out, scooping her hand under the cat’s belly, its cries growing louder. On instinct it bit down, and Olivia yelped, the hand that held her up slipping.  


And down she went.  


She cradled the cat in her chest, squeezing her eyes shut. The fall wouldn’t kill her, but it would definitely hurt.  


_How am I going to explain this to the boss?_  


Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that the thud that should’ve already happened never came. She opened her eyes, the sunlight harsh and momentarily blinding her.  


“I see someone’s trying to play hero.”  


_Ah._  


“Wild Tiger!”  


There’s a laugh as he sets her down, brushing the loose twigs and leaves off of Olivia’s shoulders. “Kotetsu’s fine, you know.”  


After all, plenty of time had passed since the Maverick scandal. Everything that happened that evening, as well as the aftermath that followed, brought many truths to light. One of the biggest ones being the true identity of the man who killed Barnaby’s parents.  


Another being the true identity of Wild Tiger.  


At first, Olivia didn’t know how to feel. There was no longer any mystery to the hero that she had idolized since she was a teen. She could finally put a name to the face, to the actions that had saved her, and the entire city, countless times. She could finally say a proper ‘thank you’ so why did she feel so sad?  


“I guess even now I’m not used to it,” she admits with a laugh. There’s a pause before, “You can, uh, put me down now.”  


Kotetsu lets out a noise, gently setting the younger woman down. “Sorry about that.”  


“No worries. I really like that hero side of you.” She offers him the cat, brushing the rest of the leaves off her slacks.  


“Thank you, Kotetsu.”  


The smile he sent her way made her heart stop. His eyes softened, and he reached out to ruffle her hair. “No problem, kiddo.”  


“Hey! I’ve still gotta get to work…” Olivia stops to check the time and lets out a yelp. “I’m late!” She makes eye contact with the cat that she had saved and then looks at Kotetsu once again.  


“I’ll...I’ll come back for him later! Meet me here after work!” With that she takes off, yelling over her shoulder, “And stop calling me kid! I’m not that young!”  


Kotetsu laughs, shifting the kitten so that he could look in its eyes. “Guess I’m taking care of you for now, little fella. Now what should we call you?”  


_Meow._  


“...you’re right, I’ll leave that up to her.”


	5. Chapter 5

The streets were bustling, as expected of the Gold Stage on a Friday evening. Olivia found herself standing in the midst of the city center, mindlessly watching _Hero TV_ on the large screen above her. The First League heroes were off doing their thing: after all, there would always be civilians in need of saving and villains in need of capture. Yet ever since Barnaby’s sudden return with Golden Ryan as his partner, she had felt little desire to watch.

After all, _her_ King of Heroes was nowhere to be seen. 

She sighed, glancing at her watch before grumbling under her breath. She ran to the curb, waving down a cab. As she climbed in she took out her phone, readying herself for a silent ride home. 

“To the station pl-” 

“Olivia!” 

A familiar voice cuts through, and she freezes, nearly dropping her phone. 

“K-Kotetsu?” 

He chuckles, and she takes in his new ensemble. No longer did he wear a button up and slacks. No, this was much more casual. _It really suits him_ , Olivia can’t help but think to herself. 

“What’re you doing here?” 

He rubs the back of his head, meeting her gaze through the rear-view mirror. “Ben, you remember him, right? He offered me this job. I was really in a pinch, so this was super helpful…” 

He trails off, and she notes the look in his eyes. Her heart aches, and she quickly averts her gaze. 

She hadn’t seen him since before the “return ceremony”. She had turned up that day, given special permission by her boss to interview the newly returned duo, only to find that half of the pair was missing. When she caught sight of Barnaby’s expression, however brief it was, she knew that she wasn’t the only confused by the reveal. 

“Hey,” she begins, “what happened that day?” There was a pause, and she almost regrets opening her mouth. But she had to know, even if it was for purely selfish reasons. “Don’t worry,” she quickly adds, “I won’t tell anyone. I-I’m not on the clock right now or anything.” 

“Well, I’m not exactly young anymore, you know? And with only one minute of my NEXT power available, I would only slow Bunny down.” He laughs and rubs the back of his neck. Light reflected off of the simple band on his finger, and Olvia’s heart sank to her stomach. “Besides, it’s not that big of a deal! He seems to be working really well with his new partner.” 

Part of her wondered why he was saying all of this. Yet the other half knew all too well. 

“Kotetsu,” she says firmly, “look, you’re just as much of a hero as you were before. Sure, your power might not last as long, but so what?” Her voice is growing louder, and she feels herself growing warm, but she couldn’t stop. Not now. 

“Do you really think Barnaby is happy with Golden Ryan as his partner? You saw the face he made that day at the ceremony! He obviously was unaware of what was about to happen! Why did you let that happen?” Olivia’s breathing is uneven now, and she feels tears begin to well. 

“What about everyone you’ve saved? Think of every person you’ve helped along the way, no matter how small. I know they still think of you as a hero! _So why are you giving up_? Your perseverance is one of the things I love about you!” 

Tears are flowing freely now, and she bites back a sob. “You’re my number one hero, _Wild Tiger_ , and you always will be. So don’t give in. _Please_.” Silence blankets the cab at that point, save for the occasional sniffle. The next time the cab came to a stop a hand had reached back, offering a handful of tissue. 

“Thank you.” 

It’s all that needs to be said to warrant more crying from the younger woman. She rests her head on the back of the seat before her, taking slow, deep breaths. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and before she knew it they had arrived at the station. 

“You can take a few more minutes if you need to.” Kotetsu’s voice reveals nothing, yet he meets her gaze in the mirror with a soft smile. 

Olivia checks her face in the mirror, and laughs. Her eyes were red and tear stains ran through her makeup. She fumbles with her wallet, handing Kotetsu the fare. 

“I’ll be fine,” she assures, grabbing the door handle. “...I’ll see you around, Kotetsu.” And with that she’s gone, disappearing into the crowd before the train station. 

Kotetsu sighs, gripping his beanie as he tosses it onto the seat beside him. His eyes are drawn to his wedding ring, and he runs his thumb along it. He looks up to the Sternbild skyline and sighs. Was this really where he was going to give in? Was this the end of Wild Tiger? Or maybe she was right, and this was only the beginning. 

There was a tap on his window and everything was tucked away, compartmentalized so that he could think them over when he got home and had beer to keep him company. 

“Where to?”


End file.
